


Turkey?

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is baffled by Nightvale's Christmas customs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlieInUtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieInUtopia/gifts).



> This is a gift for CharlieInUtopia. Thanks for sending me a prompt when the rest of the internet wouldn't. Take it as an early present. And to everyone else - enjoy. Merry Christmas.

“ Turkey?” Cecil said doubtfully, looking at Carlos as if he'd lost his mind. 

“ It is Christmas, Cecil.” He replied, as though Cecil was the one who'd gone mad. 

“ Exactly! Why would you eat turkey?” Cecil waved an arm in the air, a stray pompom hitting Carlos in the eye. 

“ Cecil!” he yelped. “ Calm down!” 

Cecil paused in his arm waving to look at Carlos with some concern. After a brief assessment, he concluded that he was fine, took a step back and resumed waving his arms dangerously. 

“ I just don't understand, Carlos. Everyone knows that the appropriate bird for a Christmas lunch is ostrich. It's tradition.” 

Carlos sat down and rested his head in his hands. Nightvale never failed to amaze him. 

“ We can't eat an entire ostrich, Cecil.” he said in the weary voice of someone running out of patience. He had never imagined that planning their first Christmas together would be such a stressful endeavour. 

“ Pygmy Ostriches, Carlos.” Cecil said, sitting beside him and tucking his legs up on the sofa. 

“ What?” 

“ Pygmy. Ostriches.” Cecil said slowly, as though Carlos were a small child. “ Honestly, where do you come from?” 

“ Brazil.” Carlos replied, somewhat confused. 

Cecil nodded sagely, as if this explained a lot. Carlos leaned closer to him, slipping a hand under his horrendously festive jumper, which featured an eyeless reindeer jumping over a grinning moon. It was quite disturbing. 

Cecil sighed and leaned in to kiss him. He tasted of spices and mint – he'd spent the afternoon eating candy canes and baking an army of gingerbread men. Apparently he was renowned for them. Carlos kept glancing into the kitchen, half expecting them to jump up and run away. 

“ We'll eat whatever you like for Christmas, Carlos.” Cecil said softly. “ Even if it is absolutely daft. Though I don't know anyone who farms turkeys.” 

Carlos traced patterns upon Cecil's hip, following the lines of the tattoo's he know knew by heart. 

“ We could just have Nut roast?” He suggested. “ I am, after all, a vegetarian. I just thought you'd want something more traditional for our first Christmas.”

Cecil kissed his nose and smiled. 

“ Neat.” He laughed. “ I've never much liked ostrich anyway. Too chewy.” 

Carlos grinned and relaxed, the headache of unravelling Nightvale's Christmas traditions and stressing about his boyfriend's reaction to his dietary choices over for the time being.


End file.
